Online Pharmacy Shop
=Russian pharmacy fraud= Sells with no prescription From the FAQ Should I have a prescription to order from you? No, you needn't. We do not require any prescription from our customers. However we would strongly recommend you to consult your doctor before taking a medication. You may have some diseases contra-indicated for taking certain kinds of medicines and your doctor will advise you what you should or shouldn't take. This is not only dangerous, but illegal in most countries. Fake certifications * The certification for CPA Approved is a stolen image, and does not provide a valid click-through to the actual certification. * The certification for CIPA/Rx Approved is a stolen image, and does not provide a valid click-through to the actual certification. * The certification for HealthPricer is a stolen image, and does not provide a valid click-through to the actual certification. * The certification for MIPA Approved is a stolen image, and does not provide a valid click-through to the actual certification. Example site onlinedrugstore24hour.com It is registered in Russia using fake registrant details. For example, the contact number +375.259515145 does not exist. Domain Name: ONLINEDRUGSTORE24HOUR.COM Registry Domain ID: 2009665666_DOMAIN_COM-VRSN Registrar WHOIS Server: whois.r01.ru Registrar URL: http://www.r01.ru Updated Date: 2017-07-18T12:15:15+03:00 Creation Date: 2016-03-06T15:27:28+03:00 Registrar Registration Expiration Date: 2018-03-06T15:27:28+03:00 Registrar: CJSC REGISTRAR R01 Registrar Abuse Contact Email: tld-abuse@r01.ru Registrar Abuse Contact Phone: +7.4957833783 Registrant Name: Mironov Vladimir Vladimirovich Registrant Organization: N/A Registrant Street: Minsk, st. Ya. Kolosa,23 Registrant City: Minsk Registrant State/Province: Minskaya Registrant Postal Code: 220013 Registrant Country: RU Registrant Phone: +375.259515145 Registrant Email: tadalafilman@yandex.ru The onlinedrugstore24hour.com site resided on 199.79.62.207 which is in the address space administered by PDR. Then it moved to 185.36.100.131 owned by Disk Group Ltd., British Virgin Islands, abuse reports go to abuse@disk-group.biz In July 2017 the name servers changed from ns1.md-40.webhostbox.net & ns2.md-40.webhostbox.net to ns3.go4cloud.com & ns4.go4cloud.com Other sites, registered in Russia with R01-RU, that are spammed, and redirect to this site, may reside on IP 94.185.81.144 in Sweden: buyviagraindia.ru buyviagraukonline.ru canadianpharmacysupportteam.ru cheapfemaleviagra.ru cheapviagraindia.ru cheapviagrarx.ru needviagrafast.ru nodoctorviagra.ru sunriseviagra.ru tabviagra.ru viagra25mg.ru viagraavendre.ru viagrabelgium.ru viagrabestprice.ru viagraca.ru viagradogrx.ru viagrafromeurope.ru viagrafromgeremy.ru viagragiftcard.ru viagragoldusa.ru viagrainitalia.ru viagraireland.ru viagralowcost.ru viagramexico.ru viagranongeneric.ru viagraonlineusa.ru viagrapfizer.ru viagraphizer.ru viagrapillsoline.ru viagrarxmedstore.ru viagrasofttabs.ru viagratesco.ru These initially land on a site that looks like the Canadian Health&Care Mall.But in fact it is just a screen-captured image of that fraud site. If you click on the image of that site you are quickly redirected to onlinedrugstore24hour.com The above list of redirection domains originally used the same common name servers ns1.md-7.webhostbox.net ns2.md-7.webhostbox.net webhostbox.net is registered with PDR in India. They all resided on the same IP host address, 208.91.198.51 This address was administered by Public Domain Registry (PDR) P.D.R Solutions LLC, 10, Corporate Drive, Suite 300 Burlington MA 01803 US Abuse Admin +1-415-230-0648 abuse@publicdomainregistry.com In July 2017 they changed name servers to ns1.canadianpharmacysupportteam.ru ns2.canadianpharmacysupportteam.ru Direct hosting domains These all reside on IP address 94.185.81.144 owned by Netrouting Sweden with abuse reporting on abuse''@''netrouting.se 24hourcanadianpharmacyrx.ru 24hourcialis.ru antibioticsforsaleonlinerx.ru antibioticsonlineovernightdelivery.ru antibioticsonlineovernightdeliveryrx.ru awccanadianpharmacyrx.ru canadianpharmaciesmailorderrx.ru canadianpharmaciesthatacceptpaypalrx.ru wheretopurchasealli.ru xenical120mgforsale.ru xlpharmacyindiarx.ru zoloftwithoutaprescription.ru zoloftwithoutaprescriptionrx.ru They all use the same name servers for resolution to the IP address ns1.canadianpharmacysupportteam.ru on 94.185.81.145 ns2.canadianpharmacysupportteam.ru on 94.185.81.145 canadianpharmacysupportteam.ru is also a fake version of Canadian Health&Care Mall that redirects to onlinedrugstore24hour.com Checkout Server It does use a secure checkout at card-billing.net, security certificate issued by COMODO RSA Certification Authority. The secure checkout domain is registered with Instra Corporation, and the registrant details are hidden by New Zealand company Private Ranger Ltd. Domain Name: CARD-BILLING.NET Registry Domain ID: 1894384520_DOMAIN_NET-VRSN Registrar WHOIS Server: whois.instra.net Registrar URL: http://www.instra.com/ Updated Date: 2016-12-19T11:28:17Z Creation Date: 2015-01-06T19:07:34Z Registrar Registration Expiration Date: 2019-01-06T19:07:34Z Registrar: Instra Corporation Pty Ltd. Registrar IANA ID: 1376 Registrar Abuse Contact Email: abuse@instra.com Registrar Abuse Contact Phone: +61.397831800 Admin Name: C/O Private Ranger Limited Admin Organization: Registrant of card-billing.net Admin Street: Level 31 Vero Centre, 48 Shortland Street Admin City: Auckland Admin State/Province: Auckland District Admin Postal Code: 1010 Admin Country: NZ Admin Phone: +64.98011234 Admin Phone Ext: Admin Fax: Admin Fax Ext: Admin Email: 7383741@privateranger.com This secure server runs on IP address 5.199.175.235. That address is administered by Nicolae Gherisescu Rosu 26, Bucharest, Romania abuse@pay-w.com +40212242850 That is an invalid phone number. Note that his email domain, pay-w.com, is registered in Russia Domain Name: PAY-W.COM Registrar: PDR LTD. D/B/A PUBLICDOMAINREGISTRY.COM Registrant Name: OOO LIDER Registrant Organization: OOO LIDER Registrant Street: B. Akademicheskaya dom. 65 Registrant City: Moscow Registrant State/Province: Moscow Registrant Postal Code: 125183 Registrant Country: RU Registrant Phone: +7.9647697300 Registrant Phone Ext: Registrant Fax: Registrant Fax Ext: Registrant Email: ooolider10@mail.ru Contact details The web site provides contact phone numbers: US: +1-760-284-3222 EU: +4420-3286-3820 These are not responsive on a 24 hour basis.